Dragon
by White Motions
Summary: Wishing to be in your favorite anime is one thing, but being in their world is another. For one girl, she learns this the hard way. Future Gaara/Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Wishing to be in your favorite anime is one thing, but being in their world is another. For one girl, she learns this the hard way. Future Gaara/Oc.**

**-Dragon-**

* * *

It was like a dream. Everything was brighter and in slow motion, my vision wavered. Familiar faces ran past, looking back at me with expressions of horror, mouthing unbearable words. I stood there, in the farthest corner near an old shop with a broken window. My legs somehow wouldn't allow me to move, nor my hands or arms. I stood like a statue, watching, waiting.

_It must be a dream. _

I wanted to call after them, but my lips just motioned what I wanted to say. No sound. Void nothing. It was within a flash of a brighter, immense light from behind me that caused me to lose sight of the people dashing past me. Like some kind of nuclear explosion had became apparent, everything I once saw was now gone and I was within a bright light. Trapped inside the apparent explosion.

_Is it time to wake up?_

I stood, puzzled to what was happening. My only plausible theory was I was within my dream, hopelessly awaiting to be awoken from my slumber. Which, I prayed would come soon. Time seemed to drag on though and within that time, I had miraculously managed to regain the control over my body. The first thing I tried was to wake my self up, I pinched myself, though it appeared not to work. I then closed my eyes tightly, willing myself to wake up…

_And surely, I did._

* * *

My eyes had slowly fluttered open, coming eye to eye with the shaded pink morning sky. Tuffs of clouds drifted by in the lightest of breezes. I blinked, bewildered. Had I fallen asleep outside, perhaps? _No_. I told myself, I remembered clearly I had fallen asleep on a couch. How could I be outside? Maybe I had been thrown out of my house. Though, it's not really my house…

_Where am I?_

I stood slowly, my vision slightly blurred as a fearsome headache arose. I winced, shaking it off and trying my best to ignore. I scanned the area slowly and curiously. I saw no house, or any old familiar street. Not even a building or streetlight. Nothing. I was in the middle of a field, there were trees scattered in every direction.

_This isn't home_.

I felt my feet sinking into the wet ground, glancing down I saw cold mud devouring me feet completely. My nose wrinkled as I stepped backward, but it was useless. The grass was completely drenched. I took another step back, and unluckily, I slipped and fell back. I hit the ground with a grunt.

_Just my luck_.

I swallowed down, it would be useless to call out for help. I didn't see any houses or buildings. Or any sort of life around this area. I sighed, looking around again, more closely. Particularly, the trees. They were odd, scratch marks and indentations were on the majority of the tree's I could see. Scrunching my eyes, I got up and walked over to a tree.

Before I could even lay a hand on it though, something had wrapped around my ankle. It was rough against my skin. But suddenly, I was jostled into the air, hanging upside down by one foot. I let out a small scream in shock, subconsciously scratching around for something to help me.

I fell silent though as the sound of childish laughter met my ears, followed by a small glimpse of orange.

* * *

**Please review me! I tried my best, so it would mean a lot if you can tell me your thoughts on it. Please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Dragon-**_

_**-Chapter 2-**_

* * *

I felt like an animal. Trapped and struggling. I tried to reach up to my foot to untie the horribly rough rope from my ankle. But I didn't seem to have enough upper body strength, so I continued to claw hopelessly for something to use. I gave up soon, my arms tired. I let them dangle. The world I see now, upside down.

I sighed, wondering who could have set this trap. To capture animals perhaps? I wondered if the owner of this doing, would come by. I sighed again. I had heard a child laughing earlier, was I being delusional? Maybe I was. But being upside down was not helping my headache. If anything, it was getting worse.

_If only I were stronger._

If I was stronger then maybe I could discover a way out of the trap.

"C'mon…!" shrieked a voice, startling me. I wriggled around in fright. "…Come see what I caught" continued the voice. I became suddenly very still, it couldn't be me this voice was talking about, right? I jumped to another thought, maybe the owner of the voice could help me down. I considered calling out if I was wrong, but the voice was becoming more clear and loud.

I heard rustling. "What are you talking about?" came another, more feminine voice. I continued to stay quiet, it would appear they were not alone. I gulped, feeling the rush of blood pounding loudly in my head. The thought of being seen like this, in this embarrassing state seemed to horrify me. Nervously, I bit down on my lip.

"This way" the sound of the wet ground being trampled on invaded my ears, slushy steps made their way, along with the loud rustling of branches. I could vaguely see a bush from the corner of my eyes, moving around before a figure appeared before it. "Right here" laughed a voice.

I squinted my eyes to see what would appear as three people standing before me. I let out a short gasp. I was shocked. It seemed as if the people were dressed in a very odd and unusual outfits. I've never seen anything like it. But some part of me, seemed to recognize it. But I couldn't fit the puzzle.

_How peculiar. _

"Now, what do we have here?" came the voice of the taller being. His unmoving silver hair pointing East while one eye stared at me, the rest of the face would appear covered in a dark mask. In his hand, he held an orange book with words I couldn't seem to decode on the front. His stance was relaxed and slouching with one hand in his pocket.

"Hmm…" within the blink of an eye, blue orbs were in front. Staring. Watching me closely. I jerked back. I attempted to look more closely. It was a boy. His face in a scowl, his eyes narrowed into slits while he sat at a crouch. I felt stiff under the gaze. Like my every move was being watched or as I was being judged. "Ugly" he bluntly spoke, standing up. My eyes widened, he was judging me. He turned his back on me "What kind of animal is this?" He asked, jabbing his thumb toward me from over his shoulder.

I scoffed, half choking. "I am no animal" I forced out quickly. My face heated up, anger and embarrassment building.

The boy spun round, eyes wide while his index finger jabbed at my face. "It speaks?!" he gasped, his voice managing to change note three times. I glared. One does not simply judge by looks, as the saying goes 'don't judge a book by it's cover'. But to call someone an animal and ugly, it hurts. I shrugged it off though.

"Now, now Naruto" said the taller man, his orange book slamming shut before he placed it in some sort of pouch.

_Naruto…_

Where had I heard that name before? I puzzled over it. It was at the tip of my tongue but I couldn't place where I had heard it. The man with the silver hair stepped forward, bending down to see me clearer. "It's a girl" bluntly, he touched my forehead and rubbed it. "See?" my brows knitted in confusion. "She's just covered in dirt"

Naruto, the blond boy gaped while still pointing. "But Kakashi, it looks like an animal" he whined. Folding his arms he puffed his cheeks, narrowing his eyes at me. I looked back with bemusement, the wonder of what was really happening perplexed me.

_Who exactly are these people? _

"Naruto, you're such an idiot" snapped a female voice. My eyes traveled to sound, meeting the gaze of an emerald eyed girl. Her hair was short and pink as a cherry blossom. She smiled at me, yet it seemed forced. "Don't mind him, he's an airhead" she mused without humor.

My lip twitched. Not from amusement but more from fear. There was a look in her eyes I couldn't quite place, like she was going to kill. Or more or less do something or someone damage. I stayed quiet and never responded to her.

Naruto was about to reply to the pink haired girl, but was intercepted by this 'Kakashi' man. "Now tell me," he spoke calmly as he stood tall. He grabbed something from his small pouch. A shine caught my eye, I cringed away from the light in my eyes. "What's your name?"

It came suddenly, the force of gravity pulled me down to the wet ground. My arms shielded me, breaking my fall as I fell with a thud and sloppy 'splash'. I groaned, my head spinning and pounding. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up.

"Are you going to tell me?" asked Kakashi, he didn't seem too bothered by the sound of it though. I thought for a second, before responding.

_Maybe they can help me get home._

"Lucy" I breathed, leaning my back against the tree I was once hanging in. I lifted my foot up, the one that was tied. I pulled gently at the rope that was still attached, until I managed to get it off. Massaging my ankle, I looked up at the three strange people.

Their face showed bewilderment, clouded in confusion. "Lucy?" spoke the pink haired girl, stepping forward and crouching down in front of me. I nodded. Her brows knitted. "Let me see your ankle" she spoke after a short while. I eyed her. She smiled in response "Don't worry" she said "My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm a Medic Nin"

_Medic Nin?_

I was going ask what that was, but Sakura had removed my hands from my ankle and placed her hands over my foot. I gasped, watching as her hands developed a greenish glow. Warmth spread through my foot, up my leg and round my body. It was strange. I've never felt anything like this before. It tingled.

_What is this?_

Before I even realized it, she had released my foot. Sakura smiled. I gaped widely in shock. There was no pain. Like it was back to normal. I stretched my leg out and wiggled my foot. Nothing. No pain. "There, all better" she laughed lightly.

Kakashi crouched down next to Sakura, his one revealing eye on me. I gazed back, speechless. "You don't look like you're from around here" he spoke, his voice had became distant. A tone I couldn't seem to understand completely. "Where do you live?"

I swallowed hard, still shocked over the 'magic' Sakura had shown me. "I live just along the borders of Newcastle" my voice wavered shakily. I bit my tongue, trying to calm my nerves.

He raised a single eyebrow disbelievingly. "Where?" spoke Naruto, marching forward and bending forward "I've never heard of a place like that" I leaned back, noticing how he had small thin lines across his cheeks. Like a cat or dog would have.

"Naruto, quiet" said Sakura, throwing him a filthy look.

I leaned further back into the tree, placing my hands deep into the cold and wet ground. My hands gripping the almost liquid mud. I brought my knees up. "What country is this place?" asked Kakashi, a flicker of some sort of emotion flashed through his eye. Interest, perhaps?

"County?" I muttered "It's in England, the United Kingdom" I spoke. How could they have not heard of this place? There was no chance I could have suddenly been abducted from my home country and placed in a different one, right? It's uncanny.

"I'm afraid," hesitantly said Kakashi as he stood tall "There's no such place, or as far as I've heard"

I gave him a look, like he was crazy. Have they been living under a rock? Or maybe this was some sort of practical joke. It doesn't prove why Sakura's hands glowed though… I frowned thoughtfully. I could have swore I've saw it before, the names even sounded familiar. An unsettling felling churned within my stomach.

"She could be an enemy spy…" muttered Naruto, looking toward Kakashi. Kakashi glanced back, a look of thoughtfulness peaked in his eyes.

"In any matter," sighed Kakashi "We should take her to the Hokage, for further investigation"

Sakura nodded, standing up. Her knees muddy as she walked over toward the other two. "It would be best," she spoke quietly, as if I shouldn't be able to hear them. "After all, she may not be who she said she is"

As if in union, they nodded before looking toward me with hard stares. "I'm afraid you will have to come with us, Lucy" Kakashi sighed again, motioning for me to stand up. I complied, eying them wearily.

"Where am I going?"

_Something felt terribly wrong._

* * *

**It would mean a lot if you could review me and give me thoughts on what you think of it, it would be very helpful and motivate me to do the next chapter. Please and thank you! I also hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**-Dragon-**_

_**-Chapter 3-**_

* * *

It was unnerving. Eyes gazing at me. Almost unblinking. I shrunk deeper into the black chair I was sat in. I felt like some sort of expensive painting or rare ornament set on display for the eyes of the public. I grimaced, lowering my head and letting my hair cover my face.

In a sense, I was grateful. Before the meeting with this 'Hokage' character had taken place, I was given privilege of getting cleaned up. Riding the horrible mud off my body, face and hair. They were even kind enough to give me hand-me-down clothing. It wasn't grand, luxurious or expensive. Just a simple, short-sleeved brown top and darker brown shorts which fell to my knees. Though it was overly large and baggy, I was thankful.

Even after cleaning my skin from the filth, I was only left with a few scratch marks and bruises, nothing major. It had bewildered me how I got them though. Yet what confused me even more was where the hell was I?

I sighed. Everything seemed too familiar but at the same time so unfamiliar. It made no sense.

_Nothing makes sense these days._

But coming back to reality. I was stiff as a plank, my hands in small fists were placed on my lap. The Kakashi man, to my right peered down at me. Sakura, on my left, also did the same. They didn't even try to hide the fact they were staring. I gulped. The other that had accompanied me here, his name was Naruto. He stood behind me, I could feel the intense gaze burn a hole into the back of my head.

Around the room though, there were other people. Dressed in cloaks and masks. Concealing their identity. I knew they were looking at me, there was a gut feeling lingering in the pit of my stomach. It just unnerved me even more. In front, there were large windows letting in the light from outside. It was almost blinding, but my eyes had adjusted.

A long brown desk was in front of me, of which a woman with blond hair sat, hands clasped together as she eyed me up. It was almost like going into a shop, discovering an item and not knowing what to think of it. Or if you should buy it or not. Next to her stood a woman with dark hair, holding a small pig in her arms. She too had the same expression as the other woman.

I gulped again. Not too quietly ether. A faint tint of red crossed my cheeks. Too much attention made me embarrassed. I shied away, ducking my head down and peaking through the gaps in my fringe.

"This doesn't make any sense" said the blond, or, also known as the Hokage. She had leaned back, releasing her hands as a hopeless expression flashed across her face. The Hokage rubbed her face and muttered incoherent words to herself.

Kakashi had repeated every word I had told them back where they had found me dangling. I hadn't even uttered a word. Just sat. Silenced. I bobbed my knees up and down, a habit I had always done when I was nervous. Though most of the time I had never realized I was doing it in the first place.

"Maybe," spoke the girl holding the pig "Maybe she is suffering acute memory loss? Perhaps it could have caused her to develop this so-called 'England' place"

The room fell silent again. I hated sitting here. I wanted to run away, away from this room and building. It made me feel uneasy and tense. "Is that even possible?" Sakura was the one to break the silence this time. She was no longer watching me, thankfully.

The Hokage looked at me directly this time. I shifted from left to right, the intensity of her gaze made it seem like she was seeing right down into my soul. My knees continued to bop up and down. "It is possible," she muttered "But it's highly unlikely." the Hokage pursed her lips and clasped her hands together again.

"But what if it's just a lie?" interjected Naruto. I saw him from the corner of my eye, stepping around Sakura and balled his fists. "Just a cover up story? She could be an enemy spy" his voice was low, but not shouting. It struck me with fear. The way he spoke, it was like he hated me.

_Enemy spy?_ I gave a blank stare momentarily. There was no way I could be a spy. The thought made me want to laugh. I held it in.

"Ah," I looked round at Kakashi to see him waving his hand "But she did fall for one of your trap, Naruto" it was almost like he was trying to lighten the mood. If anything, I think it made it worse.

"It could all be an act, you don't know" Naruto snapped back, his blue eyes burning with an emotion I couldn't quite decode.

The Hokage sighed and rubbed her templates. "For now," she yawned "We'll take her to the hospital to get her checked out. If everything seems to be fine, we'll have her interrogated. I'll have her under constant surveillance to see if she tries anything" lastly, the Hokage's brown eyes met mine. Her eyes were hard, I broke the gaze. It creeped me out.

"Shizune?" the Hokage yawned again, waving her hand. The girl with the pig turned directly toward the Hokage, her stance seeming more lively as she waited patiently. "Would you mind taking our guest to the hospital? I'll be over to join you soon"

Shizune bobbed her head quickly, a small smile gracing her lips "Hai" she replied, bowing. Shizune then spun round, walking round the desk and gesturing for me to stand. Her face became hard and unreadable. She then made another gesture for me to follow.

Hesitantly, I stood shakily, glancing round the room. The eyes were on me again, I grimaced following swiftly after Shizune. "As for the rest of you, I wish to speak to you about…"

I heard the Hokage's voice drift off as I exited the room, trailing after Shizune like a lost puppy.

* * *

This was horrible. I was isolated. Tapped in a hospital room, being forced to wear a hospital gown. A _very_ revealing hospital gown might I add. It was a light mint colour but revealed most to all my back. I didn't like it one bit.

They had also been running tests on me. From eye tests to blood tests. They even checked my height, weight and blood pressure. It has amazed me how much tolerance and patience I've taken to this. Two of the doctors had also came in to treat my cuts and bruises, also, treating a bump on my head that I hadn't realized I had. Luckily, my headache was gone from the time being.

But then it came down to the questions. Inside I was holding down the curses I wanted to say, I hated answering questions about myself. It just made me mad or upset for some reason. I preferred keeping to myself. I sighed, thinking over the questions they'd asked me.

_Name: Lucy Adamson._

_Age: 17._

_Born: April 9__th__ 1995._

_Birth Place: South Tyneside Hospital._

_Blood type: A negative._

_Mothers name: Angela Adamson._

_Age: 32._

_Fathers name: Unknown. _

_Age: Unknown._

And so forth the questions went like that…

I rubbed my arm where they had taken a sample of my blood. It didn't hurt. Just my arm felt a bit heavy. I leaned back against the bed I was in, glancing out the window. I never really liked hospitals. It smelled of anaesthetics, the air was also too clean. I wasn't used to it.

_When am I going to wake up?_

Surely this was a dream. I sighed glancing across the room. But that's when something caught my eye. A symbol, it was like leaf. Hanging on a small poster, or it looked like a poster. I squinted my eyes at it. It looked to darn familiar.

My eyes widened for a second. An image of a young blond boy in an orange suit flashing though my head.

_Naruto_.

I mentally slapped myself as realization struck me. It was from the anime I used to watch. My jaw flapped open, dangling as my mouth made an O shape. How could I be so blind? It used to be my favourite thing to watch when I was younger. Though I had grown out of that stage.

_I was dreaming about Naruto. _

It had snapped into place. I had met the star of the show. How could I not recognize this? I cursed, calling myself names. I truly am an idiot. But this isn't real. Naruto was just an animated character, there for the entertainment of others. But truth be told I hadn't watched it since I was 12. At one point I had wished to be _in_ the anime. I sighed again, leaning back further and looked out the door.

_This is a dream, this isn't a real place. I'll wake up soon. _

A light gust of wind blew in through the window, causing the transparent white curtains blow gently. The warm sun gently caressed my skin, I shivered at the unrepentant warmth.

"Lucy" I flinched at the sudden voice. My head spun round, meeting the eyes of the Hokage. She held a distant look in her eyes. I sat up, placing my hands on ether side of me. The Hokage nodded as if to greet me, I stiffly nodded back, feeling myself tense as she stepped closer to me.

She wore a white jacket, or perhaps doctors jacket? And also had a stethoscope dangling around her neck. I gulped. Gently, she placed her hand on my chin, tilting it upward. Within a flash, she flicked on the small light and directed it into my eyes. Her brows seemed to fold downward, as if thinking.

Before I even knew it the light was gone and she had released me. Only to find her softly touching my head, around the place where it had a bump. "Hmm…" she mumbled, before stepping back and walking out the room.

Perplexed I sat with confusion. What exactly just happened?

Moments later, the Hokage stepped back into the room holding a clipboard. Looking through papers. Behind her, followed Shizune. Though she stopped at the door, not coming in. The Hokage sat down on a brown stool that was placed next to the bed. "Lucy," she spoke. I looked up at her. "I have a few things to tell you" her voice was low, she glanced up at me.

I gulped "Alright…" I murmured, preparing myself.

She nodded and continued "The good news is your cuts and bruises are recovering faster than we thought…" she sucked in some air "And as for that bump on your head," she pointed her finger to my head. "The bump might be there for a few days, it will eventually go away"

I sighed.

_Wait. She had said good news._

"The bad news," I tensed "Your eyes aren't reacting to light properly. You have fully constricted pupils" I raised an eyebrow, what was wrong with that? "I want to know, have you taken any sort of drug recently?"

I scoffed. Me? Take drugs? Such a stupid question. "No" I deadpanned.

She nodded and continued "We're not quite sure what's causing it then, but what we do know is," she paused, glancing at me then back to the clipboard "You have post-traumatic amnesia"

I let it all sink it. Like a sponge. My face fell blank. For one, I knew I didn't have post-traumatic amnesia. I remember my home, where I came from, heck, I even remember watching the Naruto show.

_This is all bullshit. They're pulling my leg_.

"Believe what you wish but the diagnosis is complete. Your memories may or may not return but I'm most certain they will recover over time." I shook my head and brought my knees to my chest. They were wrong. I knew it. "I'd like to keep you in the hospital for a few more days to keep an eye on your recovery. After that, we'll figure out what to do with you. But for now, try to get some rest"

With that said, the Hokage up and left. Shizune silently followed after her. Leaving me all alone.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm terribly sorry if there is any spelling errors or whatnot. But please, review me, it would mean a lot:3! Please and thank you:3**


	4. Chapter 4

_**-Dragon-**_

_**-Chapter 4-**_

* * *

A day had went by and I was still in the hospital. Nurses came in and out, checking my small cuts and bruises and the bump on my head. They even brought me food. Sadly, the food never satisfied me. Hospital food was never the best.

I wasn't allowed to leave this room though. Unless I had to go to the bathroom, but even then I had to be accompanied by a fellow staff member. I was being treated like a child. It made me angry. I suppressed my anger though and focused on occupying myself.

Calmly, I thought to myself. If I was dreaming, shouldn't I have woken up? Maybe I was in a coma… It was possible. But what could have led me into dreaming about Naruto? Come to think of it, what were the storylines again?

I blinked.

I blinked again.

I remember getting to the part where, what was his name? Sammy? Sakie..? Sasu… Sasuke. That's it. Where Sasuke was about to leave the village. Unfortunately the channel I used to watch it on cancelled Naruto off. I didn't even have access to a computer to watch the next episodes. That's when I stopped watching it. But the characters now looked so much older, if I had to guess I'd say 15 or 16 at a push. I'm sure I was older. Maybe a year or so older.

But it irritated me, even though I hadn't watched it in god knows how long, I was able to remember every episode with ease. But now, it was blurry. Almost like the memory of that was fading off. I grunted and sat forward, leaning toward the cool window and pressed my cheek against the wall. How long had they intended keeping me here for?

A knock at the door drew me out of my train of thought and I turned to see who it was.

_Sakura_.

As our eyes met, she frowned but it was quickly disguised in a forced smile. I resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow. Instead, I gave her a confused expression. Sakura, back straight, walked into the room confidently. "Lucy," she greeted stiffly. I wondered for a moment, why were they so edgy around me? Did they expect me to suddenly go on a blood thirsty rampage? I shook the thought off. I wasn't a fighter, let alone have the mental stability to actually _kill_ someone.

"Sakura," I replied slowly, giving a small nod. Sakura wore a doctors jacket and held a clipboard in her hand.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked, eyes now on the clipboard as she seated herself on the seat next to the bed.

"Fine" I deadpanned, shrugging my shoulders. "I was wondering," I cleared my throat, Sakura glanced up. "What's going to happen to me?"

Sakura straightened up, fully looking at me. "What do you mean?" she asked, cocking a delicate pink eyebrow.

I sighed "I mean, when I get out of the hospital, what's going to happen to me?"

Sakura pressed her lips together in a thin line, looking back down and dismissing my question. "Oh!" she suddenly blurted "I almost forgot to ask, does that bump on your head hurt at all?" I blankly looked at her, she was evading my question. How rude. But before I had time to answer, there was a rattle at the door.

Both Sakura and I glanced round. At the threshold of the door stood none other that Naruto, his eyes narrowly looking at me. I cringed back and looked away. My brows narrowed, quivering a little.

"Sakura," lowly spoke Naruto, his voice showed indifference "How long are you are you going to be with the checkups?"

A moment of silence soon followed. Sakura, though decided to break it after a minute "I shouldn't be too long" she mumbled "Five or ten minutes for sure"

I glanced back up, just in time to see him give a sharp nod before stalking off down a corridor. I gulped, tensing my shoulders. "So…" I cleared my throat as it cracked slightly. Sakura turned to look at me, a strange emotion lurking in her eyes. Could it be she was nervous? But if that was true, what could have caused it?

"Tsunade will be coming by to visit soon, try not to wander off" with that, she stood sharply and shuffled out of the room quickly. Leaving me, confused? No, more like annoyance. I never got my answer. Grumbling, I swung my legs off the bed and thought for a second. It couldn't hurt to go for a small walk, could it?

I shook my head. Dismaying the thought. I'll stay put. For now.

* * *

Sometime had passed before Tsunade, or the Hokage showed up. She'd went over the same procedure from before. Checking my vitals and temperature for any changes. Luckily, everything was fine. But now, she was standing over the bed while she scribbled down on the clipboard.

I made a popping sound with my mouth, glancing around the room quickly.

"We'll be letting you out of the hospital tomorrow" she had said "I'll be accommodating you into your own house, but" my eyes met hers briefly before she turned away "You'll have to find some sort of way to pay for your living expenses and rent. We can pay for the first month, but after that you'll have to find a job"

Great. Just _great_. Finding a job would be difficult, after all where I came from it was extremely difficult to get a job. I used to have one at the local 'Fish and Chip' shop, but I quickly quit after being bullied by classmates, claiming I reeked of 'fish'.

"That would, uh, be wonderful" I faked a smile, though on the inside I was mentally kicking myself. I didn't have many good qualities or skills to even get a job. Bar the fact I used work in a Fish and Chip shop.

Tsunade's lips twitched, a smile? "Good," she said "First thing tomorrow we'll send someone to collect you and give you a quick tour of the village"

My life is just _perfect_. I seethed, gritting my teeth once Tsunade turned around. I just couldn't catch a break. Stupid luck.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the late update, but I would very much appreciate if you would pretty please review me! I'll update much quicker if you do!:3 The next chapter will be a lot longer though, so again I'm sorry for the shortness! **


End file.
